BADAI DI HATI USOP
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Kala kekalahan setia mampir dalam nyata hidupku.. Hingga tak kuasa kecutan senyum Menaburi, riak pesona wajah ini Dan Benarkah, memang akhir hidup itu harus bahagia? Ataukah, semua itu hanya ilusi bagi sang penghayal mimpi? Sepertiku! Dalam bisu kuragu, anginkan hembus kecut susut jiwa hatiku..


**BADAI di HATI USOP**

**Oleh:**

**Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Desclaimer: ONE PIECE belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Pairing: Usop**

**Warning:**

**Tak berbobot, dan typos yang beterbangan**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Summary:**

Kala kekalahan setia mampir dalam nyata hidupku..

Hingga tak kuasa kecutan senyum

Menaburi, riak pesona wajah ini

Dan

Benarkah, memang akhir hidup itu harus bahagia?

Ataukah, semua itu hanya ilusi bagi sang penghayal mimpi?

Sepertiku!

Dalam bisu kuragu, anginkan hembus kecut susut jiwa hatiku..

**... Ayuri Chaentachi...**

Dalam bisu berselimut kelabu aku selalu menjalani sesuatu yang disebut hidup, sungguh aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harusku lakukan. Setelah kepergian ibu ke keabadian dan sebelumnya ayah yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke laut. Aku bingung apa aku harus membenci ayah atau tidak. Sering kali hatiku berteriak menyalahkannya akan kesendirianku. Hatiku bergetar penuh murka akan ke egoisannya namun dilain hal aku selalu mengharapkannya. Hal itu kututupi dengan selalu berteriak mengelilingi kampung dengan berkata " bajak laut datang!." Dan kemudian semua penduduk akan mengejarku dengan peralatan rumah mereka. Sungguh ironis.

Tahukah kau bahwa penduduk desa yang di sebut desa sirup ini terlihat sangat tidak suka kepadaku. Ya, itu karna aku sering berbohong dan membuat rusuh di desa ini.

Setiap hari aku berteriak mengatakan kebohongan mereka akan mengejarku, ya, begitulah sebuah pengulangan yang kufikir tak akan berakhir.

Sekali lagi dalam hatiku aku membenci keegoisan ayah itu karna aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranya dan yang aku pikirkan hanyalah apa yang ada dalam benakku. Namun walau begitu yang kulakukan selalu hal yang berbeda dengan perasaanku.

Aku berkoar bahwa aku bajak laut dan berteriak sekeliling kampung bahwa ada bajak laut yang datang. Sebernarnya apa yang aku inginkan. Entahlah. Hal ini semakin membuatku terlihat menyedihkan kian harinya. Aku seperti berharap akhir yang bahagia dalam diam nan pilu.

Aku berharap ayah pulang ketika aku berteriak ada bajak laut yang datang itu adalah dia, ya, ayah ku pergi kelaut untuk menjadi bajak laut. Aku berkoar bahwa aku adalah kapten bajak laut. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa aku bangga padanya sehingga aku ingin sepertinya seperti ayah yang seorang penembak jitu. Dan apa juga karna itu aku belajar menembak dengan senjataku ini—ketapel.

Apa aku terlihat begitu bodoh dengan apa yang kulakuakan. Terlebih akhir- akhir ini aku merasa bosan dengan semua rutinitas pengulangan yang kulakuakan walau aku sudah punya pengikut. Hahaaa.. tiga anak nakal yang memgamggapku keren.. hehee. Ya tapi walau dalam hati ini aku banyak bernelangsa diluar hanya tawaku yang terdengar. Apa aku terkesan tambah bodoh dengan tertawa saat terluka dan ... kesepian

Mungkin,

Akhir- akhir ini yang membuatku bersemangat adalah sseorang gadis ya gadis manis yang tinggal di bukit desa—Kaya. Aku selalu bersemangat menceritakan pertualangan hayalku padanya. Dan saat melihatnya tertawa itu adalah saat yang terbaik. Dalm hati ini dengan semua pertualangan hayal yang kuceritakan padanya aku terlihat ingin mengalaminya.

Namun yang kutemui selama ini adlah kekuranganku terserah kau mau bilang aku oran yang selalu berpikiran negative.. sungguh aku tidak peduli..

_Kala kekalahan setia mampir dalam nyata hidupku.._

_Hingga tak kuasa kecutan senyum_

_Menaburi, riak pesona wajah ini_

Namun dalam diam aku selalu berharap membuktikan bahwa aku ini adalah sebuah titik kehidupan yang masih terbelai cahaya.

_Benarkah, memang akhir hidup itu harus bahagia?_

_Ataukah, semua itu hanya ilusi bagi sang penghayal mimpi?_

_Sepertiku!_

Mengharapkan happy ending, dalam kebersamaan. Dapatkah itu kurasakan..

_Dalam bisu kuragu, anginkan hembus kecut susut jiwa hatiku.._

Itulah yang selalu kurasakan sampai dia datang dan berkata padaku..

"ayo pergi,** kita teman, kan Usop**?"

Terimakasih Luffy sang pembawa mimpiku.

**... Ayuri Chaentachi...**

Balingka, juni 04, 2014/ Rabu

Ayuri-chan: please..,, give me kripik pedas beralasan yang disertai saran ya,, dan jangan sungkan untuk memuji ya,,#maunya..dilempar masal. Oh yaa, bagi teman – teman yang baru baca fic yuri jangan sungkan ripyu tiap chapternya ya..n' bagi yang copas cantumin sumber to nama author ya.. #ngarep.., **its make sense 4 me. Arigatou..**

Dan..

Arigatou bagi yang telah membaca fiction kosong saya semoga dapat diisi kekosongannya. #tolong jangan tanya karna saya juga tak mengerti apa yang saya tuliskan..

**Jaaaanaaaaa-**_**minnasannn **_


End file.
